


A Van Full of Answers

by Wunderlost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love this show that is all, Light Angst, Paraphrased, Vision and Darcy are a banter goldmine, headcanon that Darcy and Thor keep in touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderlost/pseuds/Wunderlost
Summary: Vision wants answers regarding the Westview anomaly. Naturally, all Darcy can do is oblige.Alternatively,My take on the conversation that Darcy and Vision had inside the van as well as Vision sorting out his thoughts on Wanda.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, mentioned
Kudos: 17





	A Van Full of Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I am so deeply in love with this show. It gave us such a deep dive into these characters and I really couldn't help myself. Also Darcy makes for such fun banter that it would be illegal not to try and write it.

Vision heaved a sigh of relief as the circus master broke off the tail of the van they had swiped. It was at times like these he was grateful that he wasn’t human. Adrenaline… didn’t sound great. He craned his neck over to Darcy whose face was set in a grimace and breath released in strained exhales, proving his hypothesis. 

His mind raced with questions. The sudden rise in the Westview population, the strange responses of the people seemingly in compressed hysteria, the fact that Wanda, Wanda of all people was keeping something from him. He didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t know how he could save-

“Hey, Vision. You doing alright? You went from being outrageously forward to being as silent as Woo when Monica roasts his socks off.” Darcy quipped, adjusting her seat so that she could reach the pedals better and turning around to face him.

“Yes. I suppose so.” Vision hesitated before asking, “Am I dead? If so, how exactly did I… die?” 

“Ouch, alright brace yourself - this is a tough one to swallow. I know this all from Thor however, so I’ll leave out the more obscure descriptions.” Darcy turned to face the road, shifting gears and confirming they were going in the right direction.

“Thor?”

“The god of thunder. Carries a strange hammer and yells rather loudly. Truck crashed into him one night and we’ve been in contact ever since.”

“I see.”

“You were an Avenger. Part of a group of superheroes that saved the world. You died doing it.”

“Well, at least it doesn’t sound too bad of a death.” He chucked weakly.

Darcy scrunched up her face in disagreement, “Hang on, there’s more. There was this villain. A purple alien named Thanos whose goal was to collect powerful rocks that you know as the infinity stones.” She paused to nod at the shimmering mind stone resting in his forehead,” And the mind stone was one of them. You… told Wanda to kill you. And she did.”

Vision felt his heart shatter but stayed silent.

“And Thanos brought you back to life right after with the time stone and killed you himself.”

His grip tightened. “What happened to her after that?”

“She… was blipped away along with half the universe.”

Vision bent forward and rubbed his temples, tight lipped. “You tell me this but I don’t remember anything. Wanda has gone through so much and I didn’t even know? Why didn’t she tell me?”

“I don’t know. What I do know is that I’ve been watching WandaVision for the past week and I know the love you have for each other is real.”

Vision leaned back and sighed softly. “So, what’s going on outside of here?”

Darcy smiled, a tinge of wistfulness barely visible on its curves, “My colleagues are preparing to get everyone out of here.”

Exhaling with relief, Vision shut his eyes for a moment. “I know Wanda is aware of her mistakes. She’s got a heart of a hero - just buried under her own grief.”

“Coming from a logically inclined Vibranium-synthezoid like you, that must be high praise.” Darcy groaned in annoyance as a group of construction workers appeared in front of them and set to work on the traffic lights blinking cheekily at their battered truck. 

“I suppose so. I do not really know myself. But I think I do know Wanda.”

“Aw.”

Vision looked at her quizzically before continuing, “I can feel her. Her pain, her grief, her sadness. Her laughter, her joy,” he paused, picturing her in his head; a smile dancing on her lips as she gazed into his eyes. His mouth curved upwards ever so slightly. “And most importantly, her love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
